


tormentas

by romanono



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Astraphobia, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pirates, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanono/pseuds/romanono
Summary: Antonio Hernández, the fearsome, wanted, and revered pirate captain who's mere name could strike fear into the hearts of many, whose face was plastered beneath the word "WANTED" throughout the Mediterranean, who's sadistic grin could shake a poor sailor to his core - that man, was an absolute baby in the face of storms.Lorenzo comforts his baby of a captain through a thunderstorm. Pirate AU. Lorenzo is Romano, I use a headcanon name.





	tormentas

Thunder rumbled while raging waves rolled up the sides of the ship, tossing the heavy boat side to side. The captain's quarters were locked, two persons tucked away while the rest of the ship scrambled to secure their safety in the storm. One might normally envision the ship's captain at the wheel, barking commands while the unrelenting storm tried to do them in. But, no, instead..

 

Antonio Hernández, the fearsome, wanted, and revered pirate captain who's mere name could strike fear into the hearts of many, whose face was plastered beneath the word "WANTED" throughout the Mediterranean, who's sadistic grin could shake a poor sailor to his core - that man, was an absolute baby in the face of storms.

 

Lorenzo had yet to completely understand why; this fear had predated the two of them meeting, and from what Lorenzo could gather, Antonio's life at sea as well. Maybe Antonio didn't know so well himself just why it did this to him. But still, the boat would soar and crash against the waves, thunder would crack and lightning would split the sky, and instantly - Antonio would start trembling, and tears would fill his eyes whether he wanted them or not.

 

And Lorenzo would cradle him on their bed, lay his head on his lap, and try to help him relax. He didn't like storms all that much either, but he was nowhere near as shaken as Antonio seemed to be.

 

Familiarly, Lorenzo buried his hands in the captain's hair, tangling and combing through his curls as they twisted around his lithe fingers. A soft melody fell from his lips, and the Spaniard's body started to relax, a wave of calm washing over him. 

 

He would never want his crew to see this side of him, lest they begin to think lesser of him and let ideas of a mutiny swirl among them. Excuses were made every storm, most of the blame falling on his disgruntled navigator that was here cradling him now.

 

Lorenzo smoothed the bangs back from Antonio's face with a gentle touch, green eyes blinking open and looking at him through a haze of tears. He sighed woefully at the sight.

 

"We're fine," the Italian murmured. "You know nothing's going to happen to us."

 

Antonio's lips parted to respond, only for lightning to crack, the rumble of thunder cutting him off as he whimpered. "There's always an 'if', Lorencito."

 

"If God wanted you dead, he would have killed your stupid ass already, with all the reckless shit you do."

 

"...that's mean."

 

"It's true."

 

Antonio pouted at him, but by the look on his face, he wasn't too hurt, and certainly knew there was some truth to that. Antonio stared death in the face many times, at much more dangerous fates than a measly thunderstorm at sea.

 

"Do you want me to keep singing?" Lorenzo asked, softening up and not poking his fun anymore, "Or do you want me to join you and lie down?"

 

"Lie down," Antonio murmured.

 

Wordlessly, Lorenzo nodded and shifted, picking Antonio's head off his lap and shuffling over to lay in bed with him. Knowing what the other would want already, he laid on his back, and Antonio's arms circled around his torso, his head resting against his chest and legs already tangling the other's. 

 

His nose nuzzled into his clavicle, and he shut his eyes; Lorenzo's hand moved to Antonio's hair, weaving through the tousled curls and relaxing him further. Once again, a soft hum fell from the Italian’s lips, and Antonio started to drift off in his arms, eventually out like a light.


End file.
